perisnofandomcom-20200213-history
Religions
The land of Perisno is full of worshippers to many kinds of gods and spirits. These religions carry so much importance that they themselves can be cause for conflict or peace. Lord of Faith The Lord of Faith is the most commonly worshipped deity in Perisno. In lands like Tolrania, Elintor, and the Hakkon Empire, where no religion is dominant, the commoners and many nobles worship the Lord of Faith, who is said to be the one true god. The secretive Church of Faith serves to worship the Lord of Faith and they are the enemies of the Demon Worshippers, whose every teachings contradict the Church of Faith’s core principles. Troops * Disciple of Faith * Defender of Faith * Templar of Faith * Paladin of Faith Demons The Demon Worshippers worship and believe in demons - namely, the Dreaded One. Their god, the Dreaded One, is their cult leader and every single Demon Worshipper serves him. The Demon Worshippers are a very secretive order and little is known about them except they have a strict hierarchy and their center of activity is the mysterious Demon Shrine located somewhere in Tolranian lands. Troops * Demon Pilgrim * Demon Worshipper * Demon Priest * Demon Invoker Tiergötten The Tiergötten are the gods that are worshipped by the people of the Reich des Drachen. They are a mysterious group of gods, and little is known about them, but there are rumors that these dragon gods are living on the Isle of the Dragon, and that the Drachen people pay tribute to them yearly. There are three High Priestesses and three High Priests in the Drachen religion, and the role of each differ. One High Priest and High Priestess are in charge of war, another pair is in charge of intelligence, and the final pair is in charge of religious matters. The Drachen Gods are said to be unforgiving and failure is not an option for their followers. While the religion is mainly popular in the Reich, it is beginning to spread into Maccavian culture as more and more neutral Maccavians hope to avoid the conflict between followers of different religions in their land. Troops * Drachen Priester Fountain Goddess While the common Elintoran citizen is free to worships their god and belief, ancient noble houses of Elintor have always worshiped the Fountain Goddess, said to be the very first ancestor of the elves, who had the power of blessing. All elven newborn are to be blessed at the Fountain Temple of Elintor, though only the more "pure" blood are greatly blessed and often become a noble of Elintor. An interesting fact is that all those who are greatly blessed will show signs shortly after of having much more intellect, better far sight (some have even acquired clairvoyance, for example the Priestess of the Fountain), and quick adaption to learning the skill of archery. Hakkon Inquisition Most Hakkonese believe in the Lord of Faith, although they have a twisted version of the religion that comes from their homeland in the Old Hakkon Empire. A corrupt group of priests in the Hakkon nobility, called the Hakkon Inquisition, are the ones leading the religion and they obtain absolute power from that. It is said that even the Emperor must defer to their High Inquisitor, and if an inquisitor deems a Hakkon lord to be a heretic, they can put him on trial anytime and kill him. For this reason, most of the Hakkon nobility live in fear of the Hakkon Inquisition and follow the Lord of Faith, whether they actually believe in him or not. Troops *Inquisition Acolyte *Hakkon Low Inquisitor *Hakkon Inquisitor New Gods The New Gods are a group of gods that are worshipped by many commoners of Maccavia and minor nobility, including the noble Marcus and Prince Drachus Flywing. The most prominent New God is their king, Mal’Kij, the one who protects his worshippers and helps them. Mal’Kij is the God of Honour, and he was the one who was cast out by his brother, Mal’Kiarj. It is said the reason he was cast out was because he was too honorable, and refused to kill someone who had already surrendered. The New Gods religion is growing rapidly, but the Old Gods religion still remain dominant, especially among the higher nobility. The New Gods religion upholds honor, chivalry, and forgiveness. Troops *Holy Crusader *New Gods Disbeliever *Kijin Watcher *Kijin Corpsman Old Gods The Old Gods are a group of gods that are worshipped by many of the Maccavian nobles, including their king, Agathor Krex. The most prominent Old God is their king, Mal'Kiarj, the one who watches over all of his worshippers. Mal'Kiarj is said to be the God of Revenge, and it was he who cast out his brother, Mal'Kij for being too honorable in battle. The Old Gods Religion upholds victory, glory, and conquest. Although the New Gods religion is growing, the Old Gods remain the dominant religion in Maccavia. Troops *Divine Aethling *Old Gods Infidel *Kiarjan Mauler *Kiarjan Interceptor Category:Religion